


Nuisance

by atashin_chini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atashin_chini/pseuds/atashin_chini
Summary: In which Hinata and Kageyama takes their competitiveness on a different levelOr where Kageyama asked Tsukishima to fake date him so he wouldn't lose to Hinata
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: Haikyuu Fics





	Nuisance

Kageyama and Hinata often compete with each other over trivial matters, that includes who gets to the gym first, who eats more, who scores more during matches, who does more pushups and the list goes on. They even keep a tally of their wins and losses. These competitions doesn't really get better as they grow older, it just keeps getting worse and worse. And stupid.

"So, uhm... Will you be my boyfriend?" Kageyama asked Tsukishima who is previously enjoying his strawberry shortcake on the school's rooftop, but is now choking on it as soon as Kageyama appeared. _Great._

"What?" Tsukishima coughed. Eyes bewildered and soon a frown is taking over his pale face.

"I can't lose to Hinata! He has a boyfriend now and he calls me a loser for being single!" Kageyama exclaimed crossing his arms and a scowl screwing his features.

"It's because you are, King. You both are losers anyway," Tsukishima casually replied.

Kageyama grabbed the collar of the taller man's uniform, "Don't call me that and I am not a loser." He said stressing every word as if proving anything.

"Oi, is this how you treat your 'boyfriend'?" The blond hair removed the hands of the annoying setter on his uniform. How can someone be so obnoxiously annoying as Kageyama. He doesn't understand how his mind works, if it's actually working that is.

Kageyama upon hearing the last word, smiled, "Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He waved a hand over his head in farewell.

"Who's the loser now, Hinata dumbass," The raven haired boy said to no one in particular as he leaves the rooftop to attend his next class.

So the next day as they meet at the rooftop or as Kageyama pesters Tsukishima to come with him to where the taller usually eats lunch, to discuss 'very important things'.

"You are such a nuisance," Tsukishima said as soon as he sat down on one of the chairs.

Kageyama ignoring what he just said, sat few chairs away from him, "We're going to start fake date tomorrow at practice," The blond only raised a brow. "I don't really know this dating thing..." The shorter admitted looking shy. "But I won't lose to that shrimpy dumbass." He said with determination.

Tsukishima could only sigh, "This is why you are a loser," he whispered.

"You were saying something?"

"Nothing, King." There was a short pause and then, "If I cooperate, what do I get in return?" He asked. Of course he has to get something out of this stupidity. He wouldn't do this for free.

It seems that volleyball brain Kageyama has not think about this beforehand. What did he expect.

"There's this new headphone from Sony that I really like though it's a little expensive. Deal?"

"Deal." Kageyama answered immediately, without even thinking because he doesn't really do so. Not when it's not volleyball they are talking about.

Everyone on the team was at loss for words at the display of affection playing in front of them. Hinata was all wide eyes and mouth unnecessarily open. Who wouldn't? Tsukishima was smiling, a rare thing to see. But what's more is that he and that one person he gets along the least, Kageyama are holding hands as they enter the gym.

"What was that?" Hinata still shocked.

"Practice now!" Yamaguchi, now the captain of the Karasuno's volleyball team, interupted.

Even during on water breaks, Tsukishima was all over Kageyama. He would pat the shorter's head, pinch his cheeks, call him 'baby' and even 'King' sounds so different now, it became endearing. Hinata is dying of curiosity so he went to the two.

"What's going on?" The orange hair sat in front of them.

Kageyama smiled just because he can, "We started dating."

"Unfortunately," Tsukishima mumbled and to that he got elbowed. "Stop it, baby." Tsukishima on the inside was cringing at his own choice of words.

"Omg gross," was all Hinata could say before he leaves the unusual pair.

Kageyama laughs and Tsukishima wonders if he could continue this fake dating thing.

"You are such a nuisance."

It's been a week, but Kageyama still hasn't grown acustomed to Tsukishima's clinginess, the constant touches and the so little space between them. He thinks he's overdoing it, but lets it be. At least it's convincing.

"I still can't believe you're dating that four-eyed jerk face. You used to hate him," Hinata said one night when they're still practicing and everyone left. He still can't process the fact that of all people Kageyama would choose to date, it's Tsukishima Kei, that one person both of them dislike because of his smug attitude.

"I do, but not anymore," Kageyama sounded a bit too pleased with himself.

Hinata shrugged, "I still got the best boyfriend though. Kenma helps me with my studies and even lets me name one of his cats. It's ours now." He said oh so lovingly.

And that's how a new competition begins. Who has the better boyfriend?

At home that night, Tsukishima sneezes. It must be the cold weather, he thinks.

On a Saturday afternoon, things go beyond unexplainable. Why is Kageyama studying? Why is Tsukishima doing boyfriend things even when Hinata's not around?

"Stop snuggling me!" Kageyama removed the taller's hands wrapped around his waist. "I can't study."

Tsukishima sat from the comfort of lying down on Kageyama's bed, "You're not even studying, King." He rolled his eyes and then grabbed the setter's notebook. Tutoring Kageyama is probably one of the most terrible things he had done in the past because he just can't get things right even when things have been explained multiple times.

"Listen here, stupid."

He end up with a headache that day. "Even a first year can solve this problem. Why are you so stupid?"

Within the next few days, Tsukishima made it a habit to visit Kageyama at his house after practice. Actually he doesn't, Kageyama forced him to. Most probably because Hinata and the nuisance got themselves into another petty competition.

"What now?" He flopped down on Kageyama's couch.

"Nothing," Kageyama followed suit. He rest his head at the blond's shoulder. At this point, he was more getting more and more comfortable about being touched and is now capable of doing a few moves himself, catching the blocker off guard. At the first few touches, Tsukishima tensed, but he quickly got over it and comes back with more physical contact like at this moment, he has gently laid his head on top of the setter's head and his arm draped over his shoulder. He guinely enjoys this kind of intimacy, of having Kageyama so close to him.

As a matter of fact, they found themselves forgetting that this was all acting. It all was just a bit too comfortable and Kageyama in particular, likes being embraced. He feels warm and fuzzy on the inside, so he decided he can't do this anymore.

"Tsukishima..." He called out his name to which the taller only answered with a hum. "What if we stop this fake dating thing?" He asked as he holds him tightly with both arms because he sincerely likes the closeness, the proximity. Tsukishima. He likes Tsukishima. _Oh God._

"About time, nuisance," Tsukishima couldn't supress the little smile on his lips, one that does not resemble of a smirk, but of genuine happiness instead.

"What?" Kageyama raised his head so he's eye to eye with the blocker. He feels nervous. Perhaps they don't feel the same and he's just assuming things.

Tsukishima playfully ruffled the setter's hair using the hand that wasn't on Kageyama's shoulder because he doesn't really want to lose the physical contact there, although they're basically nestled together on the couch with Kageyama still hugging him.

"You are so annoying. I don't really get it," He moved Kageyama's fringe so he can get a better view of his forehead before he kiss it twice just because he can. The setter was blushing as evident on the red high on his cheeks. "But we really should stop this fake dating thing."

"So we can date for real?" Kageyama asked just to be sure. A smile on his pretty face and his blue eyes almost sparkling or it was just to Tsukishima.

"Yes, nuisance. For real."

Kageyama and Hinata often compete with each other over trivial matters, that includes who gets to have a boyfriend first, who has the better boyfriend, who has gone to more dates, who has gotten his first kiss first, and the list goes on. It doesn't really matter because Tsukishima wouldn't let Kageyama lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love TsukiKage aaAaAaaAAaa ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)
> 
> Wash your hands and stay safe during these hard times.


End file.
